


In Gotham Dark

by DangerousCommieSubversive



Series: Professor Subversive's Fandom Guide To Poetic Forms [1]
Category: Batman (Comics), DCU, Demon (Comics)
Genre: Crime Fighting, Gen, Gotham, Poetry, showdowns
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-21
Updated: 2012-10-21
Packaged: 2017-11-16 19:11:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 350
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/542874
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DangerousCommieSubversive/pseuds/DangerousCommieSubversive
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Come hear a tale of Gotham dark<br/>Where cruel men hope to make their mark<br/>And come hear of the Bat, the man<br/>Who fought the Demon Etrigan!</p>
            </blockquote>





	In Gotham Dark

In _Gotham's_ burg, where the ways are dark  
There came a whisper cross the park  
“Run, run,” it said, “oh wicked man,  
You face the demon _Etrigan_.”

And I gave chase, as best I know,  
Cross ways where men are loath to go  
For _Gotham's_ night knows little rest  
And I, _Hell's_ doorman, do my best

To chase down men of cruel accord  
And give them silence by the sword.  
Like puling, wretched things they ran  
Away from demon _Etrigan._

The hunt was swift, the night was hot  
And smelled of good men left to rot,  
And I gave chase, as well I may  
Down lanes where children do not stray.

I trapped the villains in their lair  
And bloodshed would have happened there  
But suddenly the air grew still  
And as I moved to make my kill

A monstrous bat with eyes of flame  
Flew in to interrupt my game.  
A bat, I say, and yet a man,  
Now faced the demon _Etrigan._

“I rule this city fair,” quoth he,  
“And yet before me now I see  
A murderous monster poised to strike.  
This is a thing I do not like.”

We fought so long, the _Bat_ and I,  
That it seemed certain one would die—  
not I. Would he? No common man  
Can battle demon _Etrigan._

But no! But wait! No mortal this,  
For every strike of mine did miss.  
No blow would land, he would not stay  
Till finally twas me at bay.

Victorious he said, “Now go,  
For darkened _Gotham_ is my show  
And my place here you cannot fill  
Until you have learned not to kill.

Your hunted prey will find no charms  
Within fair _Blackgate's_ loving arms.”  
So done, he turned and silent went  
And with him some who might repent

If yet they lived—might be redeemed  
If they were more than what they seemed.  
Unlikely, true, but his belief  
Might someday save their lives from grief.

I left dark _Gotham_ bruised and bowed  
But now, I think I have allowed  
Some place of honor for this man  
Who fought the demon _Etrigan._

**Author's Note:**

> If my small verse has brought a smile  
> And made you tarry for a while  
> Please tell me, for your comments wise  
> Do bring glad tears unto my eyes.


End file.
